


Permanence

by Incessant_Darkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incessant_Darkness/pseuds/Incessant_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima takes a leap of faith with Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

A restless twitch had taken up residence in his fingers and Tsukishima clenched them against the pillow beneath his head to chase the discomfort from them. It didn’t help.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Kuroo’s voice was thick rolling molasses and his words slid up Tsukishima’s bare spine, hooking a shiver from his prone body and smashing through the semblance of composure that Tsukishima had spent long minutes fastening around himself like a mantle.

 

“Do you think I would do this if I wasn’t?”

 

Kuroo chuckled and Tsukishima thought he could feel his breath against the nape of his neck. It was his imagination, Tsukishima was well aware but he let himself be lulled by the illusion all the same.

 

“Just get on with it.” Forcefully Tsukishima unclenched his hands from the pillow and let his body melt into the bed.

 

“This will be cold.” Kuroo warned, magnanimous and then snorted when Tsukishima flinched at the icy intimate touch that Kuroo brushed over the base of his spine, rubbing the cool lotion over pasty white skin . The fingers felt good, and they slowed his heart down to an even drum as they worshipped him with a reverent attention.

 

When the touch disappeared, Tsukishima turned his head and watched from the corner of his eye as Kuroo slipped on a pair of black latex gloves and shook his hair from his eyes. Tsukishima felt his mouth run dry. There had always been something intoxicating about the expression of extreme confidence that Kuroo wore when he was in his element. It was one of the few things that Tsukishima was truly helpless to resist.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes.” Tsukishima breathed, softer than he intended. The low humming buzzing that started up evoked a discomforting image of a giant hornet but he managed to remain still right up until the first moment of stinging pain. The muscles of Tsukishima’s back jumped at that, his shoulders squaring with corded tension for half a moment before he exhaled, relaxing into the prickling kiss of the needle as it bled ink into the pale expanse of his back.

 

Though the edge of his glasses dug into his temple and it ached to keep his neck twisted back far enough to watch Kuroo, Tsukishima didn’t look away from the carved concentration that occupied every facet of Kuroo as he worked, his hand steady with confidence as it inked his unmarred skin.

 

“You’re taking this really well.” Kuroo remarked when after an hour and a half of steady work he set the tattoo gun aside and rolled his head, cracking his neck with a chain of tumbling pops. Tsukishima watched the satisfied smile it brought to Kuroo’s lips and pushed himself up, relishing in the quiet sting of his back and the way Kuroo’s eyes hungered at the half-finished piece. As focused as his gaze was he didn’t see the answering hunger in Tsukishima’s eyes, not until the very last moment when Tsukishima closed the distance between them and drugged him into a starved kiss. Tsukishima’s fingers dug into the rampant fringe of Kuroo’s bangs, tilting his back as he claimed Kuroo’s mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Tsukishima hissed a minute later and yanked back when Kuroo’s teeth dug into the meat of his lower lip, drawing blood. “What was that for?” He asked in irritation.

 

Kuroo shrugged in feigned innocence, the expression was undermined by the halo of confidence that still cloaked him. “I needed to breathe.”

 

Tsukishima glared and Kuroo matched the stare with equal intensity. The tension grew heavier with every second that passed until they surrendered in mutual truce of lips and tongues meeting in a heated exchange. By the time Tsukishima pulled away, sucking in air through his teeth Kuroo’s latex sheathed fingers had twisted themselves in the short-hairs at the nape of his neck and his chin came to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder, peering down at what he’d accomplished thus far.

 

“We should get back to it.” It was impossible not to react to how husky and wanting Kuroo’s voice sounded. “The sooner I finish the sooner I can fuck you.”

 

Tsukishima slid a hand along Kuroo’s inseam, feeling out his erection with a generous hand, earning a deep wanting groan. “Or I could just stop now and—”

 

“No.” The refusal was uncompromising, but just to make himself perfectly clear, Tsukishima continued. “If we stop now it’ll be your ass on the line and after last night, I’m not sure you could handle that.”

 

The uncomfortable squirming of Kuroo at the reminder left Tsukishima half-hard and ready to just drag his lover to bed but Kuroo regained his composure and pulled back. “Fine. Once this is over though…” The keen edge of his gaze was more of a promise than anything Kuroo could have put into words and Tsukishima nodded implicitly.

 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima took one last kiss from Kuroo’s lips before laying back down on the bed.

 

It was another three hours before Kuroo proclaimed himself finished. Tsukishima’s back felt raw, particularly the bony protuberances of his spine which Kuroo brushed over with a tender cleaning oil. Kuroo’s lips found their way to the very top of Tsukishima’s spine and he could feel the heat his lover’s body radiated over him. He swallowed hard.

 

“Thank you for letting me do this.” Kuroo murmured in the space between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades. It had been hard for Tsukishima whose ideas of permanence had always been fleeting and insubstantial at best. To be permanently inked at the hand of a lover whose presence in his future was indeterminable had certainly been a terrifying leap of faith for him but he made no admission to that fact.

 

Instead Tsukishima went with the obvious response. “Can I see it?”

 

Kuroo finished wiping down the length of his spine and then nodded. “Yeah.” He said pulling Tsukishima up by one hand and spinning him to face a body length mirror.

 

Tsukishima sucked in a startled breath, more impressed than he’d counted on being. The letters were elegant and lean, curving from the top of his spine right down to the base in a freehand script that was entrancing. Kuroo stepped up and took Tsukishima by the hips, swaying into him as he admired his handiwork.

 

“So why _this_ tattoo?” Kuroo probed, fingers drifting over the angry edges of the freshly inscribed word that embraced Tsukishima’s spine. **_Pathetic_.**

For the first time Tsukishima stopped peering over his shoulder at the mirror and met Kuroo’s eyes. Instead of answering, Tsukishima bridged the millimeters between their lips, reminding Kuroo of his earlier instigation with his mouth alone.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me?” Kuroo whined, stripping of his latex gloves and tossing them in the trash as he yanked Tsukishima back to the bed by the waistband of his pants.

 

Tsukishima made a show of considering it, then smirked. “No.”

“It’s unbelievable how much of a brat you still are sometimes.” Kuroo complained, nipping at the bite he’d put into Tsukishima’s lip earlier.

 

“I only give as good as I get.” Tsukishima replied, groaning as Kuroo put him flat on stomach, his fingers toying with the edge of his pants until he’d dragged it down enough to clear the very top of Tsukishima’s ass.

 

“Speaking of which. I owe you, Kei, for last night.”

 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima bit out, feeling himself grow hard against the mattress. “Yeah you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a tease. But also I love the idea of Kuroo inking Tsukishima's skin. Everything about that is right to me.


End file.
